the song that lasts
by earthmaker
Summary: what happens when Allison and Zeke meet again after she thought he was died and the recording of his death was left behind? What does this mean? And will the trio make it in time to save Eden before a certain crazy vampire gets there before them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Zeke!" I screamed

My body jumped up out of its daily slumber, I was in a trance after a few moments. Again I had a dream of Zeke. The human boy I dared myself to love. My name is Allison, where I'm from humans are blood cattle in the vampire cities where they offer protection from the rabids. Life in the vampire cities was not easy, especially if you were unregistered. One night I took my gang out the protection of the city walls the day quickly turned into the night. That's when the rabids came and we were all ripped to shreds. I was dying close to death as you can be without dying all together. My sire Kanin approached me and gave me a choice. To die or become the creature I hate most…a vampire. And I choose to become what I hated.

Kanin past caught up to him though and I forced to leave him behind as we were attacked by the prince of my city and his men. For weeks I wondered the forest, until finally I ran into a group of mortals who were looking for a place called Eden. Where there was no disease and no vampire ruling. I helped them get there. Many died on that journey, but I was happy for those few that made it.

But I had to leave them and keep moving on, my sire kanin was in trouble and needed my help. I left the human boy I loved behind…just to have him follow me on my journey. In the end Kanin was saved but Zeke…Zeke was lost…gone forever. The monster inside me roared in anger and I was ever the same after the murder of the boy I loved. Now me, Kanin, and jackal my blood brother was on a race against time. To get to Eden and stop it from being destroyed by a crazy vampire from Kanin past. Also he is the one who murder Zeke and I was out for blood.

Again that day I had a dream of Zeke he was in my arms and dying. As I cried tears of blood he smiled and told me to keep his promise. If he died to let him die. He was to human to become a monster. Ever so slowly Zeke faded from my arms as once again my unbeating heart broke and I died all over again.

"Alli…I love you. Take care of the others"

With that he was gone and once again I was left in the dark. At the time of my lungs I screamed his name. Waking up I noticed Kanin and Jackal were missing, getting up I headed outside to the fading light of the sun. I took hold of the silver cross hanging from my neck; it was Zeke's the last thing I have of him.

"Allison" Turning I saw Kanin and Jackal in the car we had taken. It beats walking to the island off Lake Erie that hides Eden. Getting in the car we drove off.

Days passed and we kept getting closer to the enemy. But as we got closer to him, he got closer to Eden. We've only stopped twice and that was to quickly feed and then move on. My rage stayed and boiled inside me and I held on to that emotion. It was all I had left.

"Allison" Kanin voice shook me from my daze "It wouldn't be right for him"

I stayed silent, half agreeing and half disagreeing with him.

"Zeke…" I thought as memories of us flooded my mind

"I love you vampire girl"

"I love you preacher boy"

My thoughts ended there where in the distance, a faded rusty van was broken down. Gas coming from the hood.

"It's him" Kanin hissed through fanged teeth, Jackal and I hissed as well

Getting out of the car I smelt a scent I thought I'd never smell before.

"It can't be" I thought

As the scent drifted through a slightly open door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"It can't be" I thought

This scent it…it was Zeke's.

"Allison" Kanin said

Without realizing it I had walked closer to the door.

"Face it sister- your human is dead. His scent is all over Sarren because he killed your human."

Ignoring Jackal I pushed through the door and was faced with an abounded hall with blood lining the walls and a bad odor. There was only one light working and even that one kept flickering on and off.

"Careful" Kanin warned close behind me and Jackal behind him

Nodding my head we kept moving forward, the closer we got to the end of the hall the more Zeke's scent got stronger. My heart felt tight as if a hand was squeezing it. It felt hard to breath, I knew it wasn't possible. The audio of Zeke's death was clear, no matter what my heart wanted to believe right now- I couldn't let my mind think the same.

"Look" Jackal said

Looking to the left there was another single light just lighting up the center of the room.

"I'll go" I said

"Be careful" Kanin said

"Aren't I always" I joked back

"Sure you are" Kanin smirked back

Walking forward I slowly inched my sword out from its sheath as I got closer to the light. Finally reaching it I stood in the center. A moment to late I realized what was about to happen, and so did the others.

"Allison!" Kanin yelled as a blur of darkness flew by and sealed the door, locking

Kanin and Jackal out.

"Hello pretty bird…you've returned to sing your beautiful songs to me haven't you" A dark hallow voice said

"Come out Sarren!"

Standing still I turned my head from side to side and looked all around me as I waited for a crazy vampire to jump out of the darkness and attempt to rip me limb from limb and enjoy listening to my cries of pain. Just like he did with Zeke…

"Now now pretty bird-you were not expecting this were you"

Walking out of the dark and toward me Sarren appeared. His face covered in scars and an evil grin spread across his face. While his torso was a different story, he had one arm. The other was in the old hospital wing me and Kanin had stayed in when he first turned me.

"Now pretty bird I have a surprise for you- and I know you will like this surprise"

Looking at me a moment longer Sarren walked over and pulled a lever, the whole room was suddenly aglow with artificial light. My breath caught in my throat as my mind tried to take in what my eyes were seeing.

"Zeke…."

There in front of me tied to the wall in chains was Zeke…

"No no pretty bird, I wouldn't do that"

Looking closer at Zeke I realized what Sarren was saying.

"What did you do to him?" I asked

"I just did what I had too, the human guards wouldn't have let me past the gate and go through the river that leads to their preioces Eden. So I kept the boy alive…in a way" Sarren smirked at me

Sarren words sunk into me and my accepted what he said. Looking at Sarren I spoke:

"You turned him" I said gravely

But for some reason by then Sarren had left, slowly and quietly I walked over to Zeke. I kneed in front of him, raising my hand I reached over to left Zeke's head and look at him. With a loud cry and long sharp fangs Zeke looked up at me and roared an angry hiss. I jumped away ending up at the other end of the room.

"Zeke…Zeke it's me" I said walking closer

But it was like he didn't even know me, his eyes went passed me and continued to look around the room. He was close to the two week limit. Vampires can go two weeks without feeding.

"Allison" looking at the door Sarren I saw Kanin standing there looking between Zeke and I

"Oh well sister I bet your no longer human will be alright" Jackal said

"Kanin…" I said but didn't finish

"He's right Allison, Zeke was much to human to become a vampire, him being turned by Sarren could well it could have destroyed the Zeke you knew."

No. That couldn't be true; the Zeke I knew wouldn't just be gone. Vampire or not. Biting my lip I began to walk over to Zeke, finally his eyes settled on mine.

"Alli", Zeke continued "Don't, please don't"

Stopping in my tracks I looked at Zeke, REALLY looked at him.

"Your dying" I whispered


End file.
